


Rette mich

by Thaum



Series: Von Elben und Menschen [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: Bard wird Zeuge, wie ein sechsjähriges Mädchen einem uralten Elbenkönig auf Augenhöhe begegnet und fällt voll aufs Gesicht.





	1. Chapter 1

Irgendwann war die unwahrscheinlichste Freundschaft entstanden, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Bard hatte es verpasst. Aber eines Tages, während eines Besuchs im Palast des Elbenkönigs, erschien seine Tochter in seinem Zimmer, zog eben genau diesen mit ihrer kleinen Hand hinter sich her und erklärte, sie würden sich jetzt um den Wald kümmern gehen. Er beeilte sich, die seltsame Expedition zu begleiten, denn er konnte dem Elbenkönig ganz sicher nicht seine Kinder aufhalsen. Vor allem, wenn diejenigen, um die es dabei ging, ganz offensichtlich nicht wussten, wie man sich zu benehmen hatte. Es war ihm ziemlich unangenehm gewesen und er hatte sich mehrmals entschuldigt, aber Thranduil hatte nur gelächelt und gesagt, es mache ihm nichts aus und damit hatte es sich und das war dann der Anfang von allem.

 

* * *

 

"Oh sieh nur", Tildas Stimme war traurig. Sie streckte die Hand aus und streichelte sanft über die weichen Ohren eines Kaninchens, das bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. Sie waren jetzt seit einer Stunde unterwegs und ziemlich weit vom Palast entfernt. Tilda hatte auf dies und das gezeigt und alle möglichen Fragen gestellt, und der Elbenkönig hatte jede - wie lächerlich sie auch sein mochte - kurz, aber geduldig beantwortet. Bard war ziemlich erstaunt.

"Es ist tot."

Thranduil war stehengeblieben und sah auf das kleine Tier hinunter. "Ja."

"Warum?"

"Es war krank."

Tilda sah mit grossen, flehenden Augen zu ihm auf, und Bard fühlte sich fast als wäre er Zeuge von etwas, das ihn nichts anging. "Kannst du es wieder lebendig machen?", flüsterte sie.

Thranduil liess sich sinken und nahm ihre Hand in seine, zog sie von der leblosen Gestalt weg. "Nein."

"Aber ..", sie hatte Tränen in ihren Augen, dann Trotz. "Ich weiss, dass Du es kannst."

"Ja. Aber es wäre falsch."

"Es ist nicht richtig!"

Er neigte den Kopf. "In der Natur ist nichts richtig und nichts falsch. Alles was ist, ist einfach wie es ist. Richtig und falsch ist von Menschen gemacht. Und Elben. Und Göttern."

"Aber Du _bist_ ein Elb!" Der Vorwurf hallte durch die Bäume und schien sich, lange nachdem die Worte gesprochen waren, immer und immer wieder in Bards Kopf zu wiederholen. _Mach, dass es richtig ist. Ich weiß, dass Du es kannst._

"Ja. Manchmal."

Tilda schniefte und sah den Elbenkönig auf seltsame Weise an und Bard erkannte, dass das in einem sechs Jahre alten Verstand Sinn machte, wo hingegen sein eigener zu kämpfen hatte. Thranduil streichelte eine Träne von ihrer Wange, zog sie hoch und zurück auf ihren Weg, ihre kleine Hand wieder in seiner eigenen.

"Du bist der Wald", sagte sie nach einer Weile. Es war keine Frage.

Thranduil lächelte. "Ja. Manchmal."

Bard fühlte sich mehr und mehr im Abseits. Und das in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht. Er stieg über einen Baumstamm auf dem Boden und schaufelte sich fast knietief durch heruntergefallene Blätter. Das hier war offensichtlich nicht die Route für einen Sonntagsspaziergang.

Inzwischen hatte Tilda eine einzelne, sehr kleine weisse Blume entdeckt. Sie wuchs aus einem halb verfaulten Baumstamm und sah irgendwie fehl am Platz und verloren aus. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich um, studierte die umliegenden Bäume und schaute dann zurück auf die Blume.

"Der Wald ist krank."

"Sehr krank." Thranduil streckte die Hand aus, pflückte sie und steckte sie in ihr Haar.

"Es ist falsch."

"Das ist richtig."

Inzwischen hatte Bard ernsthafte Probleme, dem ungleichen Paar vor ihm zu folgen. Geistig ebenso wie körperlich. Obwohl Tildas Beine viel kürzer waren, bewegte sie sich viel schneller, als er selbst es konnte. Wo er sich praktisch durch das Unterholz schlagen musste, fanden ihre Füsse einen Weg, der in dem Augenblick zu verschwinden schien, wenn ihr Fuss den Boden verliess. Bard versuchte es genau zu beobachten, aber es ging nicht. Er fluchte, als sein Mantel sich in einem Ast verfing und er voll auf sein Gesicht fiel. Als er es wieder hob und den Dreck ausspuckte, standen zwei kleine Füsse vor ihm und seine Tochter reichte ihm ihre Hand.

"Sei nicht böse auf ihn, Papa. Er hat dich vergessen, er war nicht hier."

"Was meinst Du, er war nicht hier? Er war es, und dort steht er." Und das tat er, beobachtete sie und sah so fehl am Platz und verloren aus, wie die Blume, ganz allein unter den dunklen, sterbenden Bäumen.

"Das ist ein Elb."

Und damit war für sie alles geklärt und sie ging zurück, um seine Hand zu nehmen und ihn zu retten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte hat mich irgendwie fasziniert. Sie begann mit einem völlig anderen Titel und einer Idee, die es nicht mal hinein geschafft hat. Und das wird sie auch nicht mehr. Während ich in die Richtung arbeitete, die ich ursprünglich geplant hatte, schrieb sich der letzte Satz irgendwie von alleine und ich konnte nicht weitermachen. Danach gab es einfach nichts mehr zu sagen. Und das war das Ende von allem..
> 
> .. und der Beginn :-) Ich fand, da ist viel mehr drin, also habe ich beschlossen, ein zweites Kapitel zu schreiben. Etwas, das ich fast nie mache. Und hier ist es. Vielleicht wird es noch weitere geben. Da ist wirklich Potenzial.

Bard stand die Abschiedsszene, der er gerade im Begriff war beizuwohnen, wirklich bevor. Er hatte seine Tochter in den letzten Tagen kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, weil sie dem Elbenkönig gefolgt war, wann immer es möglich gewesen war. Die beiden hatten viel Zeit in den Gärten verbracht und einmal fand er sie im Schneidersitz auf seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, während er am Schreiben war. Die Tischplatte und der Boden waren mit kleinen, verschiedenfarbigen Vögeln aus Papier übersät. Es war kein Geräusch zu hören gewesen, ausser dem Kratzen seiner Feder und dem Rascheln von Blättern, die gefaltet wurden. Thranduil hatte seinen Kopf gehoben, als er in der Tür stand, und ihn schweigend fortgewunken. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war so unbeschwert schön gewesen, dass es ihm das Herz zusammengezogen hatte.

Oh, wie ihm das hier bevorstand.

Tildas Unterlippe zitterte. Sie trat vor und hob den Kopf, um hoch in das Gesicht ihres neuen Freundes zu blicken. Es war immer noch ein irgendwie komischer Anblick. Sie war halb so gross wie er.

"Ich will hier bei Dir bleiben."

Thranduil lächelte sie sanft an. "Oh, aber das tust Du."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich werde nach Hause reiten."

Er trat näher und berührte ihr Haar. "Wo ist Deine Blume?"

Tilda zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte ihm die kleine weisse Blume, die er ihr im Wald gegeben hatte. Sie war vertrocknet und zerdrückt. Sie schaute sie bedauernd an. "Ich kann sie nicht mehr in meine Haare stecken."

Thranduil betrachtete sie eine Weile. Dann lehnte er sich langsam hinunter und blies auf ihre Hand und die Blume leuchtete und wurde für ein weiteres Mal lebendig.

Tilda starrte sie an. "Aber du hast gesagt, das wäre falsch."

"Das ist es. Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Elb. Ich will, dass etwas richtig ist." Er nahm sie aus ihrer Hand und steckte sie wieder in ihr Haar. "Kümmere Dich um sie und sie wird dieses mal nicht schwinden."

"Wie lange?"

"So lange, wie Du sie nicht vergisst."

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre beiden soviel kleineren. "Ich werde mich erinnern."

"Das macht mich glücklich."

Tilda lächelte ihn an, dann schien sie eine Idee zu haben. Sie griff zurück in ihre bodenlosen Taschen und diesmal zog sie einen der Papiervögel heraus, die sie gemacht hatte. Bard musste zugeben, es war eine wirklich kunstvolle Arbeit. Besonders hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass sie von einer Sechsjährigen gemacht wurde. Sie hielt ihn zu dem Elb vor ihr hoch.

"Ich kann nichts lebendig machen. Aber wenn Du ihn Dir ansehen kannst, erinnerst Du Dich vielleicht auch an mich."

Er nahm ihn sehr vorsichtig aus ihrer Hand und richtete sich wieder auf. "Das werde ich. Ich danke Dir sehr."

Bard spürte einen Kloss in seinem Hals und räusperte sich. Er hasste es, die Szene vor ihm zu unterbrechen, aber sie mussten los. "Wir sollten gehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauern wird, bis wir nach Hause kommen. Der Wald hat in letzter Zeit was gegen mich, weisst Du."

Tilda verdrehte die Augen. "Das ist nicht richtig, Papa." Sie ging zu ihrem Vater und streckte die Arme aus, damit er sie auf sein Pferd hob. Bard bekam Kopfschmerzen. Er würde kein weiteres längeres Gespräch dieser Art ertragen.

"Könntest du _bitte_ mit diesem 'richtig und falsch Gerede' aufhören? Es macht mich wahnsinnig."

Er würde schwören, dass Thranduils Mundwinkel zuckten und er wendete das Pferd um aufzubrechen.

"Das ist falsch, Tilda", stoppte ihn seine Stimme wieder, und Bard seufzte und kniff sich in die Nase.

Tilda sah den Elbenkönig leicht verunsichert an. Er hielt den kleinen Vogel an seine Brust gedrückt.

"Du kannst sehr wohl etwas lebendig machen."


End file.
